


Choni Fanart

by casietiel



Category: Riverdale - Fandom, choni - Fandom
Genre: Art, F/F, Fanart, Gay, Lesbians, Ship, Tumblr, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 03:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casietiel/pseuds/casietiel
Summary: Choni fanart





	Choni Fanart

Do you want to see some of my choni fanart? Go here... https://cerisefleur.tumblr.com/post/174871310289/not-today-cha-cha


End file.
